Janak
Background Janak travelled throughout the lands of Cormyr, eventually meeting the love of his life, Elison, a Male Elf who was guarded from his dark past, but eventually let Janak in. Janak and Elison fell deeply in love, spending many a years together in their youth, eventually marrying, with Elison eventually becoming incredibly overprotective of Janak. Eventually accepted into the Candlekeep University, THE library of Faerun, Janak travelled their and was met with a new rival, Vibaem, eventually revealed to be an Evil Lich in service to Parthinia Quell. Vibaem informed Elison that Janak had killed himself, his studies too much for him, before transforming Janak twice, first into a Dark Wizard, and secondly into a chicken, so as to make his transformations harder to revert back from. Vibaem then proceeded to steal Janak's powerful wizard spell book. Interactions with Mystic Obscura Ellywick had bought a chicken from a shop, which turned out to be not an ordinary chicken. He asks Plink to help him return to normal in which she willingly accepts. He currently resides in a barn next to the Blue Tailed Mermaid, or he did, until Arannis burnt it down in his fight with Ada. Travelling north, Mystic Obscura were eventually thrown into an adventure which took them to the Abyss, but unfortunatley left Janak behind. The children took him North to Westbridge, where a Member of the Secret Good Society, the Harpies, noticed that it was a spell he was under, and transformed Janak back into his second form, as the kids went to the orphanage. Checking in on the kids, he noticed the halfing working their; Tormund Tallowhill, was someone who worked for Vibaem. Not wanting the children to be there in the grasp of someone possibly evil, he managed to buy most of the children, and took them North to Triboar, in hope of finding his book. Managing to find a cabin in the woods, Janak kept the children safe their for a few weeks as he tried to work out where Vibaem was. Unfortunately, they were attacked by a Stone Giant. Janak led it away while the children hid in a cave. As he was about to be killed by the Stone Giant, Janak was saved by Mystic Obscura, managing to kill the Stone Giant. Despite a rough start with Arannis, the rest of the group welcomed him in, where he explained what had happened with the children and the Harpies member. As the night went on, he saw Adrie was wearing the Artefact that was to do with an evil Prince. When she explained her plans to bring all the artefacts together, Janak was shocked and looked perturbed as he questioned why she would ever do that, leaving Adrie to think about things. As there journey continued, he once again found himself annoyed as Arannis laughed at his request for gold, calling the Elf out. He was quickly silenced by Arannis, who stated they owed him nothing, much to the chargin of the group. He stayed back on their journey to Westbridge as Mystic Obscura fought off a group of Crag Cats. At camp one night, Aegon questioned Janak regarding a spell that could cure vampirism. Janak explained their were a few, very powerful spells, but none that could be achieved by the group at their power levels. Aegon thanked him, and Janak sat quietly as he read over maps. He was interrupted by a surprising figure, as Arannis came over to apologies. Janak told Arannis he reminded him of someone, (Elison) and explained what had happened in his past, the pair becoming teary eyed as they spoke quietly over the maps. Arannis told Janak at the end of his tale that he actually liked him, something that surprised Janak. Arannis stated he would pay for Janak's spellbook, gifting him a hundred gold as an apology and an olive branch. As Arannis walked away, he asked Janak the name of his husband, to which Janak stated he was called Elison. Janak and the children, upon arriving in Westbridge, stayed in an inn while Mystic Obscura went to investigate Tormund's house. He informed the group Tormund had arrived back from his trip, stating they probably had a couple of hours before he headed back to his home. After the group defeated Tormund and returned him home to be tried, they took Janak North with them to Triboar. Upon reaching the town, Janak helped the group rescue Arannis from the Trap Balasar's former mentor; Cainon Hallowell, had set for them all. In the process, Janak defeated an Oni and managed to obtain Cainon's spell book, meaning he could learn higher level spells that he didn't since his spell book went missing. Janak eventually left the group, to aid Triboar with the arrival of Amrath, who had attacked with a group of mercenaries as revenge for Mystic Obscura killing The Hunt Lords. Arannis promised him if he heard anything of Elison, he would let him know. Janak made Arannis promise not to get himself killed, something Arannis couldn't promise. Janak was contacted by Maximilian, who asked if he could collect Emmalee Forester from Hundelstone, where she was staying with Thwip Ironbottom. Janak accepted, before stating that Darz had been telling him lots of stories about himself and Ellywick from days gone by, something that sounded a little X Rated in his description. Upon retrieving Emmalee, her took her back to Summervale Farm, in the 4 Months that Mystic Obscura were in Barovia, Xanathar sent Davon Skinner to raid the farm, his men taking Emmalee while Janak was tortured by Davon Skinner within the farm itself. Mystic Obscura saved Janak, who couldn't remember what happened. He had been suspended in a trap, as bait to lure them back. Arannis caught him as he fell, before helping him to rest. Janak agreed to stay at the farm while the group went off to deal with Xanathar. Janak also agreed to hire more people, the group gifting him more money, as Aegon asked for him to find someone who could fix the great axe his father had gifted him. Upon Mystic Obscura returning to Triboar, they found Janak teaching Emmalee magic and working on their very own Teleportation Circle. He was overjoyed to find them return, and was eventually told by a very drunk Adrie that she would fix him now. Eventually; the next day, everyone gathered to see Janak be returned to his true form, a beautiful human as Mystic Obscura watched on, happy to see their friend finally back to normal. However, Janak's joy soon turned to annoyance, as he learnt the group had been dealing with Vibaem. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, the group admitted he had been within Balasar, with Janak reacting angrily. However, he got over it quick enough, informing the group of the book they were looking for regarding Giants having been purchased from Candlekeep a few weeks ago by a noble girl from Hawk's Nest. He wished them a safe journey. Janak was forced to contact Mystic Obscura when Hector killed four members of the Farm Staff and fled before Janak could stop him. He found Hector's diary; but could not read it, waiting for Arannis too.